


Do Knot Try this at Home

by stylinkinz



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinkinz/pseuds/stylinkinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Harry tries to tie his cock in a knot.</p><p> </p><p>Yes I know this is not humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Knot Try this at Home

Harry is sprawled on the couch, stark naked, mango in hand, watching his favorite episode of SpongeBob. He’s well aware that he looks quite obscene, nakedly slurping on his fruit and all, but he prefers to be nude so nude he shall remain. 

He is playing, like actually playing with his cock while he watches The Flying Dutchman teach SpongeBob how to tie all sorts of knots, when he gets an idea. And it may just be his worst idea yet. “Behold! The pretzel knot, the double diamond knot, the square knot…” And that’s all Harry needs to hear before he’s made up his mind. He is going to attempt to tie his cock in a knot. He sets his mango down on the coffee table and turns down the volume until SpongeBob learning the butterfly knot is just background noise. No distractions, he will need full concentration for this.

Fifteen minutes later and he’s almost got it. Luckily he’s still soft, which might have something to do with the fact that he’s trying to tie his cock…in a knot. He’s managed to get it twisted into something that resembles a knot when he glances over at the TV to see none other than Larry the lobster, shirtless, roaming the Blue Lagoon of Bikini Bottom. And Harry getting hard from this is surprisingly not the most abnormal thing that Harry is being faced with. His cock has fattened out and it’s stuck, in the knot. It’s just stuck. And Harry panics. 

***

Louis is going through last month’s edition of Vogue in his bedroom and nearly dies of a heart attack when he hears Harry’s high pitched shriek of, “Louis! Oh god Louis it’s stuck! Quick call an ambulance!” 

Louis is downstairs within seconds, ready to call for an ambulance when he sees his naked boyfriend writhing in pain on the couch.

“Harry what the fuck have you done this time?”

“Louis it hurts! Please you have to call for an ambulance!” 

And as much as Louis would like to smack Harry across the head for being an utter idiot, he dials 911 because he just hates seeing his baby in pain.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“Uh, yes hi…Well you see, my boyfriend here has gotten himself into quite a predicament.”

“Sir, in order for me to dispatch the police I will need you to describe the situation.”

“No, um no police will be necessary, it’s just, he has managed to get his genitals into a rather uncomfortable position.”

“Sir, are you aware that faking an emergency is against the law?”

“Yes I- I’m sorry, this is no fake emergency, he is laying here writhing in pain and I have to at least try to get him some help.”

“Lou hurry, I think it’s gonna blow up,” he hears Harry groan from the other side of the couch.

“Sir, this is not a legitimate emergency and I am going to have to ask you to hang up the phone immediately, I hope your boyfriends genitals make a speedy recovery.” 

***

“Just sit still honey everything is gonna be ok.”

“Just do it quick Lou, it hurts.”

“I know sweetheart ok, one…two…three.”

Harry braces himself as Louis untwists Harry's cock as gently as possible and after a few gentle tugs, it springs free from its knot form. Harry breathes a sigh of relief as the blood flow returns to his cock.

“Lou you did it!” Harry squeals as he springs on top of Louis to give him a loving embrace. 

“What would I possibly do without you?” Harry gushes in adoration.

With a roll of his eyes and a muttered, “I honestly don’t want to know," Louis returns to his bedroom to finish reading his magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @larryrolls for the title and the general idea


End file.
